


[Podfic] If Wishes Were Horses, Beggars Could Ride

by CelilasPodfics (LLAP115)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/CelilasPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "If Wishes Were Horses, Beggars Could Ride" by sassy_cissaAuthor's Original Summary:Between the wish and the thing life lies waiting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	[Podfic] If Wishes Were Horses, Beggars Could Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Wishes Were Horses, Beggars Could Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493682) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> Lovely, 
> 
> I wanted to art for your birthday, but as you well know, my hand wasn't really up to the task... and so, uhm, please accept this humble offering with my very weird freng-denglish accent ;D
> 
> I hope your ears won't hurt too much... 
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday!!!! <3 
> 
> T.

[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1crURWuN3J2zHHbiGZdf8GUywQfCuNvH2/view?usp=sharing) | 0:09:28 | 8.4 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa) because she's an amazing author :)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://celilasart.tumblr.com) and also as [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/works) on AO3. Come say hi <3


End file.
